Untitled
by darkangel19862004
Summary: Can a woman with twin boys find love after losing the love of her life? Please R
1. Chapter 1

Title: Untitled

Author: darkangel19862004

Character/pairings: Paul Levesque (HHH)/ Sabrina (OC), Mike Chioda/ Charlotte (OC), Stephanie McMahon/ Jack Doan

Disclaimer: if you recognize it, I don't own it. I only own the story itself and any original characters throughout the story.

Sabrina Doan stood looking down at her late husband's tombstone with her twin boys holding on to her hands. Sabrina sighed slightly as she thought about the life that she had with her husband but that life was taken from her two years ago. Her brother Jack was standing by his rental car with his wife Stephanie watching as Sabrina and the boys paid respect for their dead family member. Jack hated the fact that Sabrina seemed to be torturing herself by coming back to the town that they had buried her husband. Many times, Jack had told Sabrina that he thought that she was torturing herself and the boys but she said that she wasn't torturing herself or the boys.

"Ready to go?" asked Jack as Sabrina and the boys came back.

"Yeah, I wanna go home. I guess I'm destined to alone with the boys since every blind date that Steph has set-up for me ended horribly after the guy found out that I have kids." said Sabrina smiling at her twins.

"I want you to know that I feel horrible about how your dates turned out and I think I may have a way of making it up to you." said Stephanie as they got into the car.

"Ok, how?" asked Sabrina.

"A date with a guy who knows that you have kids and he himself likes kids." replied Stephanie looking back at Sabrina.

"Steph..." was all Sabrina could get out before she was cut off.

"Before you say no, you need to know that Charlotte has hand picked this guy. She wants the best for you, Dylan and Drake. I guess she believes this is the best." said Stephanie.

"Who is it?" asked Sabrina full of curiosity.

"You'll find out this weekend." answered Stephanie.

"What about Drake and Dylan?" asked Sabrina running a hand through both Drake and Dylan's thick blond hair.

"Steph and I'll watch 'em." replied Jack as they pulled into the airport parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Untitled

Author: darkangel19862004

Character/pairings: Paul Levesque (HHH)/ Sabrina (OC), Mike Chioda/ Charlotte (OC), Stephanie McMahon/ Jack Doan

Disclaimer: if you recognize it, I don't own it. I only own the story itself and any original characters throughout the story.

The flight from Mississippi to California seemed to take forever in the mind of Sabrina. All Sabrina wanted to do was go home and rest. For almost ten years, she called Biloxi, Mississippi home but now she called San Francisco home. She moved there a month after her husband's funeral. When Sabrina moved it upset her sister-in-law but Charlotte knew the reason behind the move. Charlotte knew that Sabrina needed a change of scenery and a job change, basically a new start, so to be close to Sabrina and the boys both Charlotte and her husband Mike Chioda moved to California after Charlotte had given birth to their daughter.

As the flight continued, Sabrina thought about the life she had now. She knew that Dylan and Drake took moving hard but having their last name changed even harder. She loved her husband and made sure that the boys knew it everyday. One thing that Sabrina promised herself was that she wasn't going to take life for granted anymore. After being a waitress for six years, Sabrina knew she wouldn't be able to live off of that salary on her own with the boys, so she took a job as a newspaper editor. After thinking about her life, Sabrina fell asleep only to be woken up almost an hour later when the plane landed.

"So you excited about your date this weekend?" asked Stephanie as they waited for their luggage.

"I guess. I just wish you would tell me who it is. Do I know him?" said Sabrina.

"Yeah, you do. I think you met him last year at WrestleMania XX when you and the boys came to New York." replied Stephanie.

"Mom, I hate to say it but I'm gonna laugh if Paul." said Dylan.

"Me too, mom. Aunt Steph, wouldn't you say that she had or has a crash on him?" said Drake.

"First of all, I don't have a crash on him and second of all he's just a friend and he has been a great help with the boys since they like to get into trouble." replied Sabrina and all she got from the boys was smiles.

"Who are you trying to kid? You do have a crash on him and it's written all over your face." said Stephanie with a smile.

Sabrina felt herself blush because she knew it was true and she was just denying it. After they got their luggage, Jack rented a car and drove Sabrina and the boys home. The next few days flew by and the next thing Sabrina knew she was in the shower and getting ready for her date although she really didn't want to go. Sabrina pulled her hair back and put it in a bun and then put on the black dress that she had chosen to wear. When she walked downstairs, everybody turned and looked.

"Wow mom, you look very pretty." said Dylan.

"Thanks Dylan. Are you and your brother going to behave tonight?" replied Sabrina.

"Yes mom. Go and have fun." responded Dylan.

"Yeah, go have fun." said Jack, Charlotte, Mike and Stephanie at the same time.

"Ok, boys behave and I love you and I'll see you later." said Sabrina as she left.

The restaurant where she was supposed to meet her date was with in walking distance, so Sabrina walked. She was thankful that it was a nice night and the shoes she wore didn't hurt her feet. Sabrina reached the restaurant and walked in. Her date spotted her immediately and walked up to her. When Sabrina saw who her date was, she felt her heart jump into her throat.

More to come soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Untitled

Author: darkangel19862004

Character/pairings: Paul Levesque (HHH)/ Sabrina (OC), Mike Chioda/ Charlotte (OC), Stephanie McMahon/ Jack Doan

Disclaimer: if you recognize it, I don't own it. I only own the story itself and any original characters throughout the story.

"Wow, you look great. I almost didn't recognize you because I'm so used to seeing you in jeans and t-shirts." said the man.

"Thanks you look pretty sharp yourself. Dylan and Drake are gonna laugh because they said they would if it was you." replied Sabrina.

"Shall go be seated?" asked the man.

"Sure. Umm… Paul can I ask you something." replied Sabrina.

"Sure, ask away." said Paul.

"Why did you agree to be my blind date?" asked Sabrina as the host showed them to a table.

"Well because I…umm… well I like you a lot and have been to afraid to ask you out." answered Paul as the host left and they waited for the waiter.

Sabrina couldn't help but chuckle at Paul's response. In the year and a half that she had known him, Paul has never been afraid of anything. She remembered that once Jack had said Paul always asked about her and the boys if he wasn't able to come and see them. Stephanie had also said that Paul told her that he wanted to be more than friends with Sabrina.

"What's so funny?" asked Paul.

"Macho man Paul Levesque being afraid of asking a woman out." answered Sabrina as the waiter came to take their orders.

"I'm not afraid of asking a woman out, just you." said Paul after they ordered.

"Why were you afraid to ask me out?" asked Sabrina.

"Because we have a good friendship and I didn't want to screw that up if we didn't work out as a couple." answered Paul.

"Good point." replied Sabrina just as their food came.

As they ate their food, they joked with each other. They always enjoyed each others company. Paul kept bringing up Dylan and Drake because he knew that Sabrina loved to talk about them. They were Sabrina's pride and joy and Paul knew that. After they ate dinner they went to see a movie. By the time Sabrina got home it was 11:30 and she was exhausted.

"Hey how did your date go?" asked Charlotte.

"It went great and I had fun." answered Sabrina with a smile.

"It's good to see you smile again." said Jack.

"Were the boys good tonight?" asked Sabrina heading towards the stairs.

"They were very good. Good-night." answered Stephanie.

"Good-night guys." replied Sabrina as everyone left.

Sabrina walked into Drake and Dylan's room and gave the boys a kiss good-night and then went to her own room and got ready for bed. Sabrina crawled into bed and fell right to sleep. The next morning Sabrina woke and went to the kitchen and started to make breakfast.

"Good morning guys." said Sabrina as Dylan and Drake walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, mom." replied Drake and Dylan.

They sat down for breakfast when the doorbell sounded. Sabrina got and went to answer the door. When she opened the door, she was surprised because standing there was Paul and he had a batch of red carnations in his hand.

"Morning, I just thought would stop by and give these to you." said Paul holding out the flowers.

"Thank you. Would you like to have breakfast with us?" replied Sabrina.

"Sure." said Paul.

Please read and review. I hope you enjoy this story and hopefully I'll have more soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Author: darkangel19862004

Character/pairings: Paul Levesque (HHH)/ Sabrina (OC), Mike Chioda/ Charlotte (OC), Stephanie McMahon/ Jack Doan

Disclaimer: if you recognize it, I don't own it. I only own the story itself and any original characters throughout the story.

Chapter 4

"Hi Paul." said Drake and Dylan when Sabrina and Paul walked into the kitchen.

"Hey guys." replied Paul as he sat down and watched as Sabrina put the flowers in a vase and make up a plate for him.

"So mom, how did your date go last night?" asked Dylan.

"It went fine and before you ask, I did have fun." answered Sabrina as she sat the plate and silverware in front of Paul and then went to get a cup of coffee.

"Who was your date with?" asked Drake.

"Her date was with me." said Paul.

"I thought you said he was just a friend." said Dylan.

"He is just a friend." replied Sabrina.

"Man, take a woman out for dinner and movie and all she wants is to be just friends. Maybe we can upgrade to being friends with benefits." said Paul.

"Don't be cute with me." replied Sabrina.

"What's cute are the pajamas that you're wearing." responded Paul.

Sabrina looked down at what she was wearing and sighed. She had forgotten that she wasn't dressed. Sabrina gave Paul a smirk and headed for the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Paul.

"I'm gonna go get dressed, then when I come back down the boys and I are gonna figure out what we wanna do today." replied Sabrina as she walked upstairs to her bedroom.

Paul turned his attention back to Dylan and Drake. He didn't want to impose himself on Sabrina's time with her children, but ever since their date, all he could think about was her. He wanted to be around her by any means possible, and it gave him a chance to connect with the boys as well. When Sabrina came back downstairs a half an hour later, Paul smiled at her. "You look great, Sabrina." he complimented her. To him, she was the most beautiful woman he had met in a long time. Sure, she may have given birth to two children and in her early thirties, but she didn't look the part at all.

"Thanks. Ok boys, what do we want to do today?" replied Sabrina as she returned Paul's smiled and looked at the boys.

"Umm… don't know." said Dylan.

"Come on, you gotta know. Do you want to go to the park or shopping or what?" said Sabrina.

"Well, I don't know if any of you three are interested or not... but I was going to go catch a movie. We could all go see a movie, and maybe do some shopping around the mall." responded Paul with a slight mischievous smile. That was it. That was how he could spend more time with Sabrina and the boys, but subtly work his way into their lives and eventually, their hearts.

"What do you boys think? Should we take his offer or tell him thanks but no thanks?" asked Sabrina.

"Let's go with him to the movie and shop around the mall and maybe get our Halloween costumes." replied Dylan smiling.

"I don't you guys, it's usually just the three of us doing whatever, so I don't know if we should go." said Sabrina.

"Please mommy, please." pleaded Drake.

"What movie would we go see?" asked Sabrina with a slight hint of typical motherly worry in her voice.

"Well, we could go see Robots or something along those lines." replied Paul.

"Alright boys, finish up and go get dressed while Paul looks up show times and I clean the kitchen a little bit." said Sabrina picking up Paul's empty plate.

"Done." replied Dylan and Drake with mouths full of food.

"Chew, shallow and then you can leave the table." stated Sabrina taking their plates and putting them in the dishwasher.

The boys chewed their food and left to go get dressed. Paul sat and finished his cup of coffee while watching Sabrina. Sabrina knew he was watching but played it cool although she felt her pounding as he watched her. Once the dishes had all been put in the dishwasher, Sabrina started it, grabbed the section of the newspaper that showed movie times and handed it to Paul with a smile.

"Start looking." said Sabrina.

"What's wrong with your hands and eyes that you can't look?" asked Paul jokingly.

"You suggested it, you can look." replied Sabrina with a smart ass tone to her voice.


End file.
